Very Bad at Being Bad (Awaiting Remake)
by Starstorm2112-2
Summary: A name so evil, so sinister, so vile, that those who utter it will be cursed for eternity. A boy so dastardly, that he will stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. His name... is 'Very Bad', and he will rule the world one villainous act at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: So someone asked me to do a Villain!Izuku fic. And as I was ironing out the plot for that idea... that isn't completely overdone *Cough* Joining the League of Villains *cough*. Not that those are bad, but they're a dime a dozen. Now... I have a personal headcanon with Izuku being a villain. He wants to do be a villain... but his Mom actually taught him to be good in the name of villainy and he is naturally bad at being bad, so much so that his actions, while he thinks are evil are actually good. And I immdiately wanted to write that. So here it is. Oh, and I will do an actual Villain Izuku fic... the minute I iron out the kinks, but for now, take this dumb yet cutsey story idea.)**

* * *

"Bye Mom! I'm going out to start my Villain Empire BWAHAHA!" Izuku said laughing maniacally at his declaration.

"Okay dear, just be back in time for dinner okay?" His mother asked, while watching T.V.

"Okay!" He called out as he closed the door behind him. Izuku decided that every Sunday at 9:00 A.M he would do something nefarious to spark his evil crime career.

'Alright, this is my time. Time to show the world that they should fear... umm... what's my villain name? Very Bad! Perfect that will strike fear into the hearts of man and woman. But it's time... for my ingenious plan! To kidnap Endeavor's Wife!' Izuku thought as he began laughing, "Now, I believe she was being held in a hospital in Hosu... perfect, time to capture her!" Izuku proclaimed.

After muttering his plan to himself in the train he made it to the hospital in Hosu, now all that's left is to achieve his goal.

"GET OUT! I'M A MONSTER!"

Or not...

"Hmm... she must be scared of me, so scared that she starts saying she's a monster. As a damsel should. But this will not do..." Izuku muttered to himself, before he got an idea, "Mom always said to treat damsels right, with flowers, sweets, and to take her some place fun! Perfect!"

Izuku left the hospital and entered the little local flower and chocolate shop across the street. After buying an abscene amount of flowers and chocolates... and gaining the gratitude of the owner... much to his behest, he headed back to the hospital.

"Okay, I won't take no for an answer..." Izuku said as he entered the room.

"W-Why are you here?" She asked trembling.

"Because I am here to kidnap you." Izuku said, as he handed her the flowers and chocolates, "My Mom told me that you must treat those you are kidnapping well, with flowers, chocolates, and taking them somewhere fun."

...

...

"A-Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "Which is why I will give you all these flowers and chocolates to make you happy, because that's how villains treat the people they are kidnapping... right?"

...

...

"Y-Yes... that's how they should do it." She said as she brought the flowers close to her, "These flowers... they're my favorites."

"Really?" Izuku asked, "Then I'm doing amazingly as a villain! HAHAHA!"

She found his mannerisms amusinging, "So... what's your name?"

"I am Very Bad. It acts as an adjective and a villain name! Perfect!"

She stiffled a laugh, "So, Mr. 'Very Bad'. Why do you want to be a villain?"

"Because I like villains." Izuku said with a smile, "I always see villain in old cartoons, and I told my Mom that I wanted to be the best villain in the world. She nodded and taught me how to be a villain!"

'Explains how he's not very threathening. But I shouldn't tell him that.' Izuku's 'Damsel' thought, "So, Mr. Very Bad, what's your next move now that you have captured me?"

"Oh right!" Izuku exclaimed, "I gave you the flowers and chocolates... now it's time to take you somewhere nice! Then afterwards I will take you to your home to hold you for ransom! I saw it in a movie once it's perfect!"

'So nothing villanous, aside from the ransom portion.' She thought, "So where do you plan to take me, Mr. Very Bad?" She asked playing along with his antics.

"Ah- Hmm... I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead. If anything I was expecting a hero to come and stop me... but no one has come yet." He muttered.

'Play along Rei.' She thought, "It must be because you are excellent at entering stealthily, that the heroes don't know of your nefarious schemes."

His eyes widened, "Exactly!" He exclaimed, "Now I can take you somewhere fun without any interruption, HAHAHA!"

'How can he be so innocent?' She thought, "Pardon me, but how old are you?"

"I'm 15, a prime age for villainy." Izuku said with a proud pose.

...

...

"Yes, the prime age for villainy." She said playing along.

"Hmm... Aha! A petting zoo, movie theatre, and amusement park all in one place. Such a location so unsuspecting that no one would notice a kidnapping! Let us go... what is your name?" Izuku asked.

"Rei... Rei Todoroki." She said.

"Okay Rei Rei Todoroki, let us go!" He said taking her hand gently.

"R-Rei Rei?" She asked.

"Yeah... you said Rei Rei Todoroki, that's your name correct?" Izuku asked.

...

...

'I would say no... but I rather like that name.' She thought, "Yes, my name is Rei Rei Todoroki."

"Then let us go! Time is wasting, and so is the ransom!"

* * *

"Rei Rei look! The sheep!" Izuku exclaimed as he was frantically looking at the baby animals, all the while Rei was watching with amusement.

"Yes Izuku, those are sheep." Rei said with a smile.

Izuku told her for the sake of keeping his secret villain identity, he told her to refer to him as Izuku in public. Something she gladly did.

"Want to join my empire?" Izuku asked.

"Baa..." The sheep replied.

"No? You're working on your own plan for world domination?"

"Baa!"

"Okay, I wish you luck my friend!" He said before walking towards Rei, "I don't trust that sheep..."

Rei laughed, "Afraid of a little competition?"

"Yes! I'm the one who will rule the world... not some sheep." Izuku muttered.

"Well I wish you luck Izuku." Rei said.

"HAHAHA! I don't need luck! I have pure skill on my side." He boasted.

With a roll of her eyes Rei smiled.

"Oh of course, how could I forget."

* * *

The romantic comedy the pair watched was terrible, but the terrible the pair can make fun of.

"Hahaha! That movie was so bad!" Izuku exclaimed laughing his head off.

Rei wasn't faring much better, "I agree... the plot was rather sup-par." She said while stiffling her laughter.

"Sub-par is generous!" Izuku exclaimed, "The comedy aspect wasn't even that good, but the movie itself was funny."

"I agree, but was it worth 1100 yen?" Rei asked.

"Oh definitely."

* * *

"Hahahaha!

"Bahaha! HAHAHA!"

The pair were riding one of the rollercoasters of the amusement park. Both were laughing in amusement like a mad man and mad woman.

"That was awesome! Let's ride again!" Izuku yelled.

"But we rode it 11 times already." Rei said, though she wasn't against the idea.

"Hmm... you're right. Let's ride that one instead!" Izuku yelled, "We must assert our dominance over everyone. We shall ride all of the rides!" Izuku said raising his fist into the air

"Let's go!" Rei said equally as excited.

* * *

"These games are rigged, an act of villainy! That's my job. So as such we must take them down." Izuku said.

"And how do we do that?" Rei asked sipping on her bevarage.

"Simple... we win all of their prizes... then hand all of them out for free in front of them! Perfect! That will show them." Izuku proclaimed.

'Why didn't I see that coming?' She thought as she smiled, "Yes, Izuku. Let us do that."

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

"Here you go!" Izuku exclaimed handing off the last stuffed animal to the last kid, "Now don't forget that amusement park games are rigged so they steal your money!"

"Thank you mister!" He said as he left.

Izuku gripped his chest, "Praise... is a small price to pay, and now I am the most evil guy in the amusement park! HAHAHA!"

Rei rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes Izuku, you are the most evil guy in the amusement park."

Izuku gave her the biggest smile he could muster subconsciously, "AWESOME!"

'So bright...'

"And now it's time to ask for the ransom!"

* * *

"Hmm... do I bang on the door? No... that would make it seem like a stick up. The door bell! Yes, they would never suspect it!" Izuku exclaimed as he pushed the door bell button.

*Ding Dong*

...

...

"Yes- Mom?!" A young girl with white and red hair asked.

"Hello, I am here to ask for a ransom for your mother!" Izuku exclaimed.

"W-What?!"

"He's trying to be a villain... but is very bad at it, play along." Rei mouthed, "He didn't hurt me... he actually took me around the town."

"O-Okay, come inside." She said as Izuku led Rei inside.

"Fuyumi, who's at the do- Mom?" A boy with entirely white hair asked.

"Hello Natsuo. Mr. Very Bad here is holding me hostage for a ransom." Rei said, 'Play along.' She mouthed.

"O-Oh... well how much does... Mr. Very Bad need?" Natsuo asked faking fear.

"50,000 Yen!" Izuku exclaimed, "And all on Endeavor's tab, that will send a message."

Natsuo couldn't help but smile, "Y-Yes Mr. Very Bad." Natsuo said as he rushed into Endeavor's room to hand him 50,000 yen.

"Excellent, she is yours now." Izuku said as Rei walked over to her children. But Rei decided to play along until the end.

"Now, Mr. Very Bad, what will you use that money for?" She asked.

"Hmm..." Izuku pondered, "Oh! I know, I'll donate it to charity, but I won't give him the credit, so his money will be wasted! HAHAHA!"

"Well if I may make a suggestion." Rei said, "Would you donate it towards a charity for mental patients?"

"... Of course! The irony will be too much for him! Perfect idea!" Izuku said as he began running towards the door, "I'll kidnap you again sometime!"

"I won't be waiting for it!" Rei yelled back as he turned towards the door, "Oh wait, Mr. Very Bad! Come back!"

"H-Huh? What? Did I forget something in my evil plan?" Izuku asked as he walked back to her.

"Yes, you did." Rei said as she bent down to his level.

*Chu*

She pecked him on the forehead

"H-Huh?!" Izuku asked red in the face.

"Thank you, for showing me a good time. You're a real he- I mean, evil villain." She said.

Izuku blinked a few times... before smiling a massive smile, "YES! I'M A VILLAIN! Mom will be so proud! I gotta go tell her! Bye Rei Rei, bye Rei Rei's children!" Izuku exclaimed before leaving.

...

...

"He's a good kid." Natsuo said.

"Yeah, he is."

* * *

"And then, we saw this movie, it was really bad. And then we rode on the rollercoasters, and won all the prizes at the games only to give them away in an act of spite. I then got ransom money from Endeavor's family, it mainly came from him. I then donated it to a charity of mental patients as an act of irony." Izuku said going a million words a second.

"Well look at you, my little villain. Commiting your first act of evil!" She said, 'I'm surprised he still thinks these are all acts of villainy.

"Yes, and it's only the start." He said as he leapt out of his seat, "Heroes will quake in fear once they hear the name 'Very Bad'."

His mother stiffled a giggle, "All hail very bad!"

"All hail!" Izuku exclaimed, 'My first act of villainy was a success!'

"But now I must keep my public image intact, I have a test this week!"

*End of Chapter*


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Also on the topic of ships... no idea. I just put romance as a subcategory when I do decide on a ship. I dunno, I'll figure that out eventually.)**

"Bye Mom! Evil waits for no one!" Izuku yelled.

"Okay dear! Be back by dinner!" Inko yelled as Izuku closed the door behind him.

'Okay, my first act of villainy was a rousing success... time to keep the train going!' Izuku thought, "But what should my nexy dastardly plan be-"

Kch* *Kch* *Pheaw*

"Dang it... I should have refueled when I had the chance... that's what I get for cha-"

"Who are you?" Izuku asked looking at the orange haired girl that ran out of gas in front of his apartment, "And why are you in my villain lair?"

"Villain... lair?" The girl asked, "You're a villain?!"

"Yes, my villain name is 'Very Bad', it acts as an adjective and a villain name." Izuku said with a prideful pose.

"Very Ba- Wait, you're the guy who Todoroki was talking about." She said.

"... Who?" Izuku asked.

"One of my classmates. He talked about how his mother was in his apartment and someone named 'Very Bad' showed her around and helped her have fun and show her a good time." She explained.

"Ahh, I see, my damsel covered for me. Alas, that is not the truth. I only gave her chocolates and flowers, took her to this amusement park/movie theatre/petting zoo hybrid. Only for us to win all the amusement park games and give away all of the toys as an act of spite against the rigged games and assert myself as the most evil in the park. I then brought her home to ask for a ransom of 50,000 yen. After the son gave me the money I donated it all to a mental patient charity as an act of irony and spite. All pure evil actions!" He boasted.

'So he's not really a villain... just a kid acting like a villain, but actually doing good. That's... kinda cute. But still... I should play along.' The girl thought, "Well, Mr. Very Bad. I apologize for stumbling upon your evil lair, but my bike has ran out of gas."

"... That's no good... and then you'll give away my evil lair's location. We must go get you more gas. Store your bike in the garage, our lair offers a free parking spot to it's inhabitants, store it there." Izuku ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Very Bad." She said struggling to hold in her laughter, 'He's so serious about this, I can't wait to tell the others about him.' She thought with a smile as she stored her bike inside. "Okay, now what?"

"Now, we must get you more gas, to the gas station!"

* * *

"285 yen a gallon?!" Izuku exclaimed, "These prices are pure evil... I approve in that sense. None the less, we must make sacrifices."

They filled a 20 liter jerry can and brought it back to the apartment, and after filling up her bike she started it up. "It works!"

"But of course, now you will not tell anyone of my secret evil lair." Izuku bartered.

"Deal." She said, 'Hmm... I don't have anything to do today... he seems like a nice kid.' "Oh, and Mr. Very Bad, want to go for a ride?"

"A-A ride?" Izuku asked as the girl nodded, "I-I never ridden on a motorcycle before... is it safe?"

"Of course, especially with me driving." She said as she outstretched her hand, "My name is Itsuka Kendou.

"My public name is Izuku Midoriya, only call me Mr. Very Bad in privacy." Izuku said shaking her hand.

"Yes, Mr. Very Bad." She said as she got on the bike, "Now hop on, and hold on tight."

Izuku nodded, put on the spare helmet Itsuka had on her, got onto the bike, as she sped off.

* * *

"GAAAAAH!" Izuku yelled in terror tightening his grip around Itsuka's torso. All the while Itsuka tried very hard to hold in her laughter, and was barely able to succeed.

"What was that?! Want me to go faster?!" Itsuka yelled jokingly.

"NO!" Izuku yelled.

"Bahahaha!" That was what broke Itsuka's dam of laughter.

"D-Don't laugh at me! Y-You sped off when I wasn't mentally prepared!" Izuku yelled gripping her torso even tighter when she merged onto the freeway.

"O-Okay, I'll slow down... just ease up on the death grip there." Itsuka bartered.

"Not until we stop!"

* * *

"How can you have fun on rollercoasters, but can't handle a motorcycle ride?" Itsuka asked as she parked her motorcycle and took off her helmet.

"A-A rollercoaster at least has moderate speed... you drove like a crazy woman!" Izuku exclaimed taking off his helmet too. "So... what do I do with this?"

"I carry it with me, I don't want people to steal it, it's expensive." She said as she carried her helmet underneath her arm... Izuku did the same.

"So where are we going?" Izuku aksed as they made it to the bottom of parking lot building.

"Hmm... I don't know. I was hoping we would find something when we walked around." Itsuka said.

"Well I think we'll fiiii Itsuka! Itsuka! Look! An arts and crafts store!" Izuku yelled tugging on Itsuka's sleeve, "I can make more evil propaganda posters... but I already have enough of me..." He pondered before looking at Itsuka, "I'll make some of you!"

"M-Me?!" She asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

"S-So what does a 'Villain Propoganda Poster' entail?" Itsuka asked, slightly afraid.

"Well first..." Izuku said as he prepared a 8x10 piece of lineless paper and some sketching pencils, "I need you to give me a face... stern, like you mean business."

'So think of Monoma bugging 1-A...' Itsuka thought as the image caused her face to form.

"Perfect, hold it there!" Izuku said as he began sketching.

After 10... excruciatingingly long minutes of sitting there and not moving, Izuku finished... the sketch, her face at least. "Do you have a costume of some kind? Or do you want your current outfit to be in the sketch?" Izuku asked.

Itsuka pulled out her phone and showed him a photo of her in her hero costume while she was using her Quirk... he took the phone and sketched off of it.

'At least I can move and stuff finally.' She thought to herself as she watching him sketch with amazement, 'But he's a really good artist.'

"Okay! What do you think?" Izuku asked showing her the finished product. She is standing tall and stern with her teal costume, and pointing down with her enlarged hand, "How you need a statement on the bottom what should it be?"

'Might as well see it through to the end.' She thought, "How about... Prepare for Battle-Fist."

"I like it! Ominous yet threathening!" Izuku exclaimed as he put that statement on the bottom, right beneath the pointer finger. "There you go. You will strike fear into the hearts of heroes with this."

'I probably shouldn't tell him I'm training to be a hero also...' Itsuka thought, "Yes, I will." She said as she rolled up the poster and put it into a poster holder they were selling there also. After they finished paying they exited the arts and crafts store.

"So why did you learn how to draw?" Itsuka asked.

"Mom said that drawing is a good skill to have for villainy. That way I can make posters to assert my dominance." Izuku boasted.

'So his Mom taught him how to be a villain... she probably taught him all the things to make him a hero and called it being a villain. She's the Mom every house needs.' Itsuka thought.

"So where to next?" Izuku asked.

"Hmm... Oh look, an Arcade." Itsuka said pointing at the arcade that was conveniently next to the arts and crafts store.

"An Arcade! Excellent... we shall assert our dominance and claim this land for ourselves, the start of my evil empire!" Izuku proclaimed... thankfully no one heard it or bothered to care.

"Okay, Izuku..." Itsuka muttered with a roll of her eyes, 'How come all the friends I meet are such weirdos? Except Ibara and Yui, they are the least weird of the bunch.'

* * *

"Hmm... what would garner us the most attention?" Izuku muttered as he looked around the arcade. Then he looked at the one with the biggest crowd, "There!"

"Dance Dance Revolution? Are you sure?" Itsuka asked as Izuku gently took her hand.

"Yes! How else would we assert our dominance! Now come along my minion!" Izuku exclaimed.

"M-Minion?!" Itsuka asked in slight offense, but Izuku was too busy chanting to himself to hear her, 'Well, I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it... okay he does, but not in a bad way'.

It was their turn, and they were quick to notice that the songs were all in English. So they just looked over the list.

"Who is Rihanna?" Itsuka asked.

"I... don't know. But Disturbia sounds evil... I like it!" Izuku exclaimed as they chose that one.

The match... was one sided. Itsuka got most of them and got a decent score, while Izuku... got a perfect score. "H-How did you?!"

"Mom taught me how to dance. She said all villains know how to dance, so I learned." Izuku said with a proud smile.

'Of course she did..." Itsuka thought with a laugh, "Well you did it. You asserted your dominance."

"Excellent!"

* * *

They ran around playing more games. And they went to the prize section of the arcade... with 200 tickets.

"What can we even get with this?" Itsuka asked but Izuku came back with a small plastic wand.

"This." Izuku said.

"... Why?" Itsuka asked.

"So I can do this." Izuku said as he tapped both of Itsuka's shoulders with the wand, "You are officially my minion. I've never had a minion before. Isn't that great?!" He asked with excitement.

'Minions probably means friends to him. Aww... that's kinda sad.' Itsuka thought, as she got onto her knee, 'Play along me.' "Yes, I am your minion."

Izuku screamed with joy and huggged her tightly, Itsuka tensed up before returning the hug.

"Now let's buy that wand."

* * *

After they finished their arcade escapades they stopped by a small sandwich stop for lunch. However there was a looming question on Itsuka's mind.

"Why do you want to be a villain?" She asked.

Izuku swallowed the portion of sandwich in his mouth, "I have a lot of reasons, but one is that I always liked villains." Izuku said, "Everytime you see heroes you see them with powers like super strength, super speed, can fly, and stuff. I don't have a power like that."

'So he's Quirkless.' Itsuka thought.

"So that's why I want to be the best villain out there. One villanous act at a time." Izuku said with a smile.

'I wonder if he knows that his acts... aren't villanous.' Itsuka thought to herself, but looked at his proud smiling face, 'I... I can't say that to him. I just can't.'

"So what about you? Why do you want to be a villain?" Izuku asked.

'Tread lightly.' "I want to be a villain to help you take over the world." Itsuka answered.

Izuku smiled, "Excellent, I made a good choice hiring you!"

'Perfect.' Itsuka thought to herself. "So what's your next step Izuku?"

"Hmm... I didn't really do anything villanous today. But I did get a minion." Izuku pondered out loud, "Hmm... I dunno. I'll think of something!"

Itsuka laughed, "Well here, give me your phone number, you can text me your next big plan."

"That... is a brilliant idea!" Izuku exclaimed as he pulled out his phone. After they exchanged numbers Itsuka texted him.

IK: Hello.

IM: Hi.

They looked up and shared a laugh. Before Itsuka looked at the time, "Our parking time is almost up, we should head back."

"Okay! Onward!" Izuku cheered.

"Onward!"

* * *

"Thank you for the ride my minion! I'll text you once I come up with a nefarious plan!" Izuku yelled as he rushed inside.

'I should be worried about this 'nefarious plan', but knowing him it's probably walking a bunch of dogs and calling it, 'Training them to be attack dogs' or something.' She thought which made her giggle. After that thought she then rode off back home.

* * *

"I then made her a porpaganda poster to start her villain uprising. Afterwards we went to the Arcade to assert our dominance and claim that area for ourselves. I then deemed her worthy to be my minion, so I knighted her with this." Izuku said holding out his plastic wand, "And then she said she was happy to be my minion, and she gave me her phone number so we can discuss nefarious schemes!"

"That's nice dear, glad to see you're making minions." His Mom said eating her dinner.

"Yeah!" Izuku exclaimed as he finished his dinner, "But I need to think up nefarious schemes, and uphold my public image, so I'm going to my room." Izuku said as he headed towards his room.

"Okay dear!" His mom yelled.

"Okay... time to think of the biggest scheme I've done yet!"

*End of Chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay! I have the perfect plan!" Izuku boasted in a whisper. As much as he would love to exclaim it to the heavens... it's currently 1:00 AM... so he's not doing that. He instead pulled out his phone and texted his one and only minion.

IM: I have come up with my most nefarious scheme yet!

It took Itsuka a minute to respond.

IK: Mr. Very Bad... it's 1 AM.

IM: I know, the perfect time to discuss schemes!

IK: Okay... what is it?

IM: Okay, my Mom taught me that villains always takes care of their home. So I will help my home!

'Why am I not surprised?' Itsuka thought in amusement, 'But I have to say it to him'.

IK: Well I apologize Mr. Very Bad. My classmates need me to help them do some last minute studying for midterms.

'Midterms... the bane of my existance. Well I personally feel I'm prepared for them... but her classmates must not be as intellectual as my minion and I." Izuku thought.

IM: ... Curses. Well, your public image is important. Or else you'll draw attention to me!

IM: Study well!

IK: I will, now go to sleep.

She went offline, and Izuku was left all alone. "Looks like I'll have to do this myself! I will do good for the team!"

"Izuku! It's 1 AM! Go to bed!" His mother yelled.

"Y-Yes mom!"

* * *

"Okay Mom! I'm off to do good for the world and get the approval of the people I'm going to take over!" Izuku yelled.

"Okay dear, but be safe!" His Mom yelled.

"I will." Izuku said as he began walking over to the objective destination. Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. "This place was once beautiful, but the currents brought any trash people dump to here... dispicable. That's my job, to be dispicable! But I'm here to gain the public's approval! So time to get to cleaning!"

After an hour of hauling garbage to the upper level... Izuku sat down to take a break. "Man... all of this stuff if heavy!"

"Excuse me... what are you doing?"

Izuku turned to see a girl in a fancy dress and a white top, she also had green vine like hair. "Hello! I am the villain Very Bad. But I would prefer it if you would call me Izuku." Izuku said.

'So this is the 'Very Bad' Itsuka talked about. She said he's practically harmless.' She thought, "Well good morning Izuku. I am Ibara Shiozaki." She greeted with a bow, "But you did not answer my question from before."

"Oh right!" Izuku said, "I'm cleaning up the beach. Mom said that a villain always take care of their home. So I will do the same."

'So she was right. He isn't really much of a villain.' Ibara thought in amusement, before pulling out her phone.

IS: Itsuka, I found 'Very Bad'.

IK: What is he doing?

IS: You would not believe this... cleaning up the beach near his home.

IK: I... would actually believe that very easily.

IK: Still, keep an eye on him, k? If any hero would come and ask him what he's doing, then said to the hero that he's a villain... then he would go to jail.

IS: Understood.

"Would you like some assistance?" Ibara offered, as Izuku gave her a massive smile.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "Another minion! Woo!"

...

...

IS: He called me a 'Minion'.

IK: That's Izuku for 'Friend'. He doesn't have much of those... so roll with it, k?

IS: Understood.

"Okay, not let us get to work."

* * *

"So, Izuku..." Ibara said, as she used her vine hair to carry a lot of garbage, "Where do you go to school?"

"Oh, I go to Mustufau Private School." Izuku answered.

"T-The one with the .3% acceptance rate?! That's slightly higher than U.A." She said with disbelief.

"Yeah. Mom told me that villains need to be smart. So I am going there." Izuku said, "I have straight A's right now."

"Impressive." Ibara said, 'If only we had him for the hero course.'

"So what about you?" Izuku asked.

"I currently go to U.A." She said.

"T-The hero school?!" Izuku asked dropping the garbage.

"Oh no... he'll be offended that I'm going to U-'

"GENIUS!" Izuku yelled, "We have a spy on the inside."

'Thank goodness.' Ibara thought.

"Hmm... this will take a while... we don't have a while." Izuku pondered.

"I agree..." Ibara replied.

"Do you two need some help?" They both turned to see a skinny man with long blonde hair.

"Mr. Yagi." Ibara greeted.

"You know him?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, he is a faculty member of U.A." Ibara answered which made Izuku flinch.

"Oh no... the heroes are here to take me away!" Izuku exclaimed.

Mr. Yagi looked at Ibara for any sort of insight to his statement, "He is Mr. Very Bad. The 'Villain' that has been circling the school." Ibara whispered with air quotes.

'Oh, so the kid who claims to be a villain but is pretty much acting like a hero. So far Young Todoroki and Young Kendou spoke highly of him, even if he believes his actions to be vilainous." Mr. Yagi thought, 'I should play along.' "I don't see why I would take you away... as far as I can tell you're just doing a public service."

Izuku quickly caught on to what Mr. Yagi has said, "O-Of course. I just thought I would get in trouble for loitering."

'We'll roll with that.' Mr. Yagi thought, "Anyway, I would be glad to offer you my truck to haul all of this garbage with."

"That would be much appreciated sir."

* * *

After a few more hours of hauling garbage, Ibara felt a buzz on her pocket, a text message from Itsuka.

IK: We just finished studying. Need help?

IS: That would be much appreciated. Even with the two of us we couldn't put as much as a dent into the garbage.

IK: We're on our way Bible Girl!

IK: That was Setsuna. But she's right, all of us are coming.

IS: A-All of you?

IK: Yes?

IS: Will everyone be okay with 'Mr. Very Bad'?

IK: They'll be fine. I told them that he's nothing but a big softy who thinks he's a big bad villain.

IS: Well alright, I trust your judgement.

IK: As you should... I am his first minion after all.

Ibara smiled as she signed off of the chat, and after 10 more minutes of cleaning, a yelled was heard over the horizon.

"IBARA! IZUKU!" They both turned to see Itsuka bringing in the reinforcements, all of 1-B.

"My first minion!" Izuku yelled as he and Ibara walked over to them.

"I have returned Izuku... and I have brought allies." Itsuka said gesturing towards her classmates.

"Excellent wo- Oh my gosh you've captured a princess!" Izuku exclaimed with happiness, as he looked at the one with a black bob haircut.

She looked to the sides of her, noticing that both of the students to the side of her were male she pointed to herself in confusion, "Me?"

"Yes!" Izuku exclaimed.

...

...

"PFFT AHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone burst into laughter as the 'Princess' dawned a bright red blush.

Itsuka, not wanting to miss this opportunity decided to play along, "Yes your very badness... this is the princess of the kingdom of 'Sizeium'."

"Sizeium? Never heard of it... must be an uprising kingdom." Izuku said, "None the less, I must keep her comfortable." Izuku said as he dug into his backpack, "For my handy dandy villain handbook says so."

Itsuka was too curious to not look in it. "Let's see... how to handle a damsel in distress. Shower her in gifts like flowers and chocolates as well as take her someplace fun. That way she won't be inclined to leave your capture. Valid advice. How to properly get a minion under your control. Attributes of Propoganda Posters. Aha! Ways to keep a princess from wanting to escape with a boy in a green tunic. Step 1: Tell tale signs of a princess. A princess is the most beautiful female in the world, great complexion, elegant voice, high in intellect, and very powerful. Yup that's you Yui." Itsuka commented which cause Yui to cover her face in embarrassment, "Step 2: Show them you don't want to hurt them. Problems that arise with kidnappings is that the princess would want to leave. If the princess is comfortable with you and that you mean no harm, then she would want to stay with you. Also, DON'T TIE THEM UP! That's rude..."

"I haven't done that yet..." Izuku muttered to himself, then his eyes widened, "If we clean this beach... then Princess Yui would want to stay! Perfect! Let's get to work minions!" Izuku exclaimed before he rushed down to the beach to get to work.

"M-Minions?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Roll with it!" Itsuka whisper yelled.

"Y-Yes Class Rep!" They all exclaimed as they got to work as well.

"Sorry that you got put in the spotlight Yui." Itsuka says in apology, "Izuku... tends to speak his mind." She said before going down to the beach to help as well.

...

...

"H-He thinks I'm a princess."

* * *

"Dear Princess! You shouldn't get your hands dirty!" Izuku exclaimed.

"But Mr. Very Bad. Shouldn't the princess be in touch with her community was well?" Minion #8, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu asked.

"Hmm... vaild point. In history royalty that doesn't care for the country they're ruling gets beheaded... France is weird. But I shall allow it!" Izuku exclaimed before getting back to cleaning.

Good decision too, because Yui's Quirk expedited this process by 75%. Shrinking a lot of the trash and allowing everyone to carry it onto the parking lot easier. A task that would have taken at least a few more hours, at most another day with the amount of hands they had on deck, it took only 3 hours to pick up the garbage and haul it to the dump.

"We did good today my minions and Princess Yui." Izuku said as he pulled out a flag, "As such I claim this land in the name of... umm... what should be the name of our evil empire?"

"Umm... how about 1-B?" Monoma asked.

'There is no way he's going to approve of that name.' Itsuka thought.

"Hmm... mysterious, I like it!" Izuku exclaimed as he planted the flag into the sand.

'... You know what, I shouldn't question it.' Itsuka thought again.

"Okay, step 2 is done." Izuku said, "What's step 3?"

"You got it sir." Itsuka said, "Step 3. DON'T Lock her up in a castle! A mistake most villains make when they capture a princess is that they lock them up in a drab, cold dungeon. Don't be like them. Take her to a nice fun place."

"Hmm..." Izuku pondered, "What would be a nice place for her? We just cleaned this beach... but it's not hot enough to enjoy it yet. I already took Rei Rei to the amusement park/petting zoo/movie theatre hybrid. I took Itsuka to the arts and crafts store and the arcade... Minion where should I take her?" Izuku asked Itsuka.

"Hmm... I can't tell you for certain sir... maybe you should ask the princess herself." Itsuka said nudging her forward.

"You're right!" Izuku exclaimed as he took her hands gently, "Where would you like to go?"

"U-Um." Yui muttered, 'What do I do?' She thought as she looked at his expectant face, "T-The Matryoshka Museum?" She asked moving away slightly.

...

...

"A place befitting for a princess!" Izuku exclaimed, "We shall go next sunday. Midterms are this week after all... and I must keep my public image or else heroes will come and capture me."

"As to be expected Mr. Very Bad." Itsuka said, before her eyes widened in realization, 'Maybe... we can?' "Mr. Yagi."

"Yes, Young Kendou?" Mr. Yagi asked.

"Can we possibly give Izuku a ticket to see the Sports Festival?" Itsuka asked.

"Hmm..." Mr. Yagi pondered, 'He did clean the beach...', "Why not?"

"You mean it?!" Izuku asked as Mr. Yagi nodded in confirmation, "Yes! I can spy on the heroes right under their noses! HAHAHA!"

'Okay... he's adorable.' Yui thought.

Izuku then pulled out his phone, 6:34 P.M. "Well I'm going home. Bye my minions! Bye Princess Yui, bye Mr. Yagi!" Izuku said before running off.

Now that Mr. Very Bad is gone... they're allowed to laugh at his character. "How can one be that honest?" Ibara asked.

"I can't possibly tell you." Itsuka said laughing too.

After their laughter subsided... they all looked at each other, "We're still keeping up the act right?" Kamakiri asked.

"Yes!" Itsuka exclaimed, "He calls his friends minions. If we suddenly say we're not his minions anymore it could break his heart."

And no one wanted to see a sad Izuku. So they decided to keep up the act.

* * *

"Mom! We cleaned the beach!" Izuku exclaimed once he entered the apartmen- I mean, evil lair!

"You did?!" His mother, Inko Midoriya asked.

"Yeah! You said that villains take care of their homeland. So I did." Izuku said looking proud of his villanous accomplishment, "But that's not the best part! My minions captured a princess!"

Inko then stopped sturring the pot, "T-They did?"

"Yeah! My minions just came back from their study session for their midterms to maintain their public image. And they brought a princess with them!" Izuku exclaimed.

"W-Was she tied up?" His mom asked.

"No. It's the second rule of my Villain Handbook." Izuku replied.

'I'm so glad I made him write down all of m 'Villain Lessons'.' Inko thought, "So who is this, 'Princess' they brought?"

"A girl named 'Yui Kodai'. She's just like a princess; beautiful, powerful, smart, beautiful voice, wants to help the country. A lot of things." Izuku said with excitement.

'Aww... my baby villain's got a crush! Oh no... he probably scared her away with his declaration.' Inko thought, "What did she say afterwards?"

"Well, after we finished step 2, we reached step 3, she said she wanted to go to this 'Matryoshka Museum', so I offered to take her next sunday." Izuku explained.

'Okay good... she hasn't ran off.' Inko thought, "Well good job, my little villain. Now go upstairs and finish studying. Midterms are tomorrow, and you have to keep up your public image so no one would suspect you."

"Okay Mom!"

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: So yeah, I wanted Izuku to have a love interest... mainly because I thought a princess subplot would be fitting with Izuku's character. But it was hard to decide between Momo, Ita- No me, this is the wrong universe! Kinoko Komori, and the one I ultimately went with. I decided against Momo because I already have a project for her in mind. I decided against Kinoko because... as much as I would love to make a 'Princess Toadstool' joke, I've already had my fill of Izuku x Kinoko... and I already have another story with her in mind. So the winner is Yui Kodai! Woo! Was a romance subplot necessary? No, it never is. But it would be a crime to me to not add some Zelda jokes. So I did, you're welcome.)


	4. Chapter 4

"That... was... AWESOME!" Izuku yelled as he and his minions walked out of the stadium. "I can't believe you all won the tournament!"

"Well it was your strategy that won it for us..." Itsuka said, "Don't do it again."

"Oh lighten up Ms. First Place." Setsuna said slinging an arm around her shoulder, "16 of us made it to the final round. And our favorite Class Rep won the whole shubang."

"The blonde boy was still super angry." Izuku muttered.

"Ehh, he's always angry. He's just a sore loser." Neito sneered.

They all were walking towards the train station... before the sounds of light sighing was heard. Izuku turned to see a girl with a black ponytail looking down.

"Who is that?" Izuku asked pointing towards the girl.

"Oh her? She's Momo Yaoyorozu, she's from Class 1-A." Ibara explained.

"Oh... so she's the enemy." Izuku said, "But why is she crying?"

"She's probably upset that she didn't make it far." Setsuna threw out there.

"Oh well, let's go celebrate!" Netio exclaimed.

...

...

"You all go ahead." Izuku said as he began walking towards her.

"I-I didn't do anything..." She muttered.

"Why are you sad?" Izuku asked as he stood in front of her.

"H-Huh?" She asked as she looked up at him, "Who... are you?"

"Oh, I am Very Bad. But call me Izuku Midoriya in public." Izuku said as he sat beside her on the bench, "So why are you sad? Is it because you lost?"

She looked away, "Yeah... I didn't get to show off my skills. And now I won't be picked up by anyone."

"Well... what is your power?" Izuku asked.

The girl held out her hand and created a Matryoshka Doll, "I can create anything from my body's fat cells, so long I know the molecular makeup of the item. Nothing spe-"

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Izuku exclaimed, "That's an awesome power. A shame it belongs to the heroes, but it's still a cool power."

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Yeah! You can make anything! Weapons, armor, bandages, anything useful." Izuku explained.

The gir's eyes widened in surprise... before she sighed again, "But the pros don't know that... and I won't be noticed." She said.

...

...

"So?" Izuku asked.

"What do you mean so?" She asked.

"I mean... so?" Izuku asked, "If the pros don't see you as an awesome strategist, or if they don't see your potential. Then my plan of world domination will be super easy." Izuku explained, "Pros are super focused on flashy powers, like super strength, super speed, explosions, ice and fire, yadda yadda yadda. But you... you can do as much, if not more than them."

"H-How so?" She asked.

"Tending to injured civilians, fire power with cannons, close combat, and much much more. Everyone else has their own specific fields, but you can do everything and anything." Izuku said, "But how can you do all of that... if you care what those short sighted heroes think, then you're not going to succeed."

"B-But their agencies-"

"Exist, and nothing more." Izuku replied, "Sure, they're popular and all of that, and sure some of them are powerful, but if they don't see your potential, then they are utterly incompetent. And besides... what would you gain from Endeavor's Agency, Hawk's Agency, or any of them? The only agency I can see you gaining something from is Fatgum's Agency, but that's not the point. You're self sufficient, you can do anything you set your mind to, you can be one of... if not THE most powerful hero in the world."

"... That's a stretch." She said.

"Is it?" Izuku asked, "Off the top of my head. You can make a stun grenade to stun the villain and capture them, create cannons and fire upon the villain like the Battle of Bunker Hill, heck you can create sand and throw it in their eyes if you really wanted to."

She let out a little laugh, "Now you're grasping at straws."

"But the point is there." Izuku replied, "Everyone else has a crippling weakness... but you? You just need to eat and that's it. Explosive Blonde hurts his arms when he uses massive explosions, blue speedy boy stalls his engines, and ice ice baby gives himself hypothermia when he uses his ice too much, I heard he can use his fire... but he never used it during the Sports Festival... so he's probably never going to use it, and since he's the son of Endeavor he's never going to use it." Izuku explained, "You not only have the best power, but the power with the lowest draw backs. So don't you go saying that 'You're not good enough' because you're better than all of your classmates."

He finished his rant... and the girl was wide eyed with confusion, "But... you're trying to take over the world, why are you helping me?"

"Because it'd be boring if I took over the world and there is no opposition." Izuku said, "A villain always has a hero to fight, and out of everyone, you're the one who has the highest chance to beat me." He said with a smile, "So don't you go giving up."

...

...

'He is a really kind character... even if he is a 'Villain'.' She thought, "Well... I won't let you down Mr. Very Bad."

"Good... oh, that reminds me." He said, "What's your name?"

"Momo. Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Okay Momo." Izuku said before standing up, "So my minions, Princess Yui, and I are going to celebrate... want to come?"

...

...

"Yes. I would love to come." She said.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, throwing his fists into the air in excitement, "Let's go!"

"Okay!" She exclaimed with more enthusiam.

"Excuse me..." Before they took off, they turned to see a familiar blonde man.

"Mr. Yagi!" Izuku exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I would like to speak with you about some important matters." He said.

"Okay, you go ahead Momo, the others are waiting for us." Izuku said, Momo nodded and walked off, "So what do you need?"

"I need an opinion." He started.

"On?" Izuku asked again.

"I would... like to train someone personally. I'm old and frail, so I can only train one person." He said, "But I'm having a hard time deciding on whom. So I would like your opinion."

"Hmm..." Izuku muttered, "I think Princess Yui would be the best choice."

"Explain?" Mr. Yagi asked.

"Well... I'll start with her physical abilities. She's rather athletic and her Quirk can be powerful and strategic if used right. I will then shift to her personality, she may be soft spoken but she cares for her subordinates and she wants to help in anyway she can even if she doesn't need to. A truely villainous personality!"

"But is that enough for me to train her?" Mr. Yagi asked.

"I believe so. And if you train her, she can be powerful without a super power Quirk." Izuku explained.

...

...

"I see... thank you for your opinion." Mr. Yagi said, "You may go celebrate with your friends."

"Aren't you coming?" Izuku asked.

"No, I have matters I need to settle." He said.

"Okay, bye!" Izuku said waving him off as Mr. Yagi left.

'Okay... time to celebrate!'

* * *

"Okay, so what should be our next vila- I mean, next plan?" Izuku asked the group, "We need something for next Sunday, I'm taking Princess Yui to that Matryoshka Doll Museum she wanted to go to."

'He remembered...' Yui thought as she bit into her salad.

"Hmm... I dunno, what does your handbook say?" Setsuna asked.

"You have a handbook?" Momo asked.

"Yeah!" Izuku exclaimed as he handed the handbook to Momo.

"How to handle a damsel in distress. How to properly get minions under your control. Attributes of Propoganda Posters, Ways to keep a princess from wanting to escape with a boy in a green tunic. Oh here we go, how to destroy corrupt businesses... what?" Momo asked.

"Oh yeah!" Izuku exclaimed, "Mom was ranting about how big corrupt businesses owners are destroying the middle and lower middle class. So it is my job to destory them to help the lower and middle class so they'll join my cause. Because Mom always said to treat the people right so they won't over throw me when I take over the world. Hahaha!"

'Of course he would.' Everyone thought.

"W-What corrupt businesses do you have in mind?" Momo asked, 'I hope he says what I want him to say.'

"Hmm... The Yaoyorozu Enterprise is the one on my sights." Izuku said.

'... He's my best friend.' Momo thought.

"But isn't that Momo's Parent's Company?" Itsuka asked.

"Is i- Oh, yeah it is." Izuku said, "Doesn't make it any less corrupt."

"What did they do?" Kinoko asked.

"A lot of scandals." Momo said, "I won't go into detail, but they tried to make me take over, but I desired to be a hero instead."

"But they're your parents." Ibara said.

"I know, but I despise their business decisions." Momo said crossing her arms, "I'm half tempted to take it over so I can steer it in the right direction."

"But I will take it over, and make it the best company in the world... in the future." Izuku said, "I need to build up more villain noteriety, or else no one would take me seriously!"

'Absolutely nobody takes your villanous acts seriously.' Everyone thought.

"... I got it!" Izuku exclaimed.

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"I say...we plant flowers!"

"I second that notion." Ibara agreed immediately.

"Plant flowers?" Momo asked.

"Yes." Izuku said, "If we plant flowers, then we'll send the message that we are benevolent rulers, and we want to make our land prosper. We cleaned the beach, but cleaning the land will be half the message, planting some flowers and trees? Now that is the other half of the message of our benevolence." He explained, "That... and I think flowers are pretty."

'Of course he does.' Itsuka thought with a smile.

"Well I'm in, anyone else?" Itsuka asked as everyone nodded... well, everyone but Momo.

"Momo?" Izuku asked.

...

...

"I can provide us the flowers and sapplings." Momo said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Izuku exclaimed, "I know you were a good minion to have.

"M-Minion?" Momo asked.

"Minions are friends to him... don't be offended." Itsuka whispered.

"O-Oh, okay." Momo whispered back, "It's an honor to work for you Mr. Very Bad."

That's when everyone learned a devastating truth. If the Sun blacks out in the near future, Izuku's smile can light up the planet for at least a few decades to come.

'So... bright.' They all thought.

"I'll look for a place to plant them all! This will be awesome!" Izuku exclaimed... before he glanced at the clock, 8:00, "But I need to go home or else Mom will worry. Check please!"

Momo insited she pay for the meal... and since everyone was flat broke, they agreed... but argued so they wouldn't look broke. After that they all went their separate ways and Izuku headed home.

"I'm home!" Izuku called out.

"Oh you're back." Inko replied, "How was the Sports Festival?"

"Fun and awesome. Oh, and we're planning to plant flowers and trees in the name of being benevolent rulers!" Izuku proclaimed with his trademark pose.

'Oh Izuku...' Inko thought, "Well I wish you luck, Mr. Very Bad."

"I don't need luck... I have skill!" Izuku proclaimed, "But I need to get ready to take Princess Yui to the Matryoshka Doll Museum tomorrow." Izuku said as he went to his room to do research on the museum, and the Matryoshka Dolls themselves.

'Okay, time to show Princess Yui a good time so she won't leave with that cursed boy with a green tunic!'

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: While I did skip the Sports Festival itself, I feel like this was a good alternative. Momo joins the crew, Izuku comes up with his 'Villanous Plan' but in reality it's a nice gesture, and other fun stuff. But it's time for the eagerly awaited Matryoshka Doll Museum time! Wait what? No one was eagerly awaiting that? Well fine... the moderately awa- No not that either? Fine, it's coming next chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Yes... it did take me 5 whole chapters to realize that the title should be 'Very Bad at Being Bad'. And listen... it's hard to make good titles these days. All of my titles are 1 word. Two words on occasion, and this is the 4 four word title. Anyway moving on, time for the chapter.)**

* * *

"Princess Yui!" Izuku called out as he rushed over to the princess, "Hi."

'He's so excited.' Yui thought, "Hi." She replied.

"Anyway, we gotta go and learn the dark arts of Matryoshka Dolls! But first... I'm hungry, to lunch! Let's go!" He exclaimed as he began walking towards the museum.

Yui couldn't help but smile a little bit as she followed close behind him. "Where are we going?" She asked as they walked side by side. His mother taught him that the boy should walk on the side closest to the road. He didn't understand why, but he did it anyway.

"Hmm... I don't know whether to take you to one of those 5 star restauraunts, or this nice place that sells delicious hamburgers." He said, "Mom taught me that you need to treat princesses awesomely. But I didn't know which one you wanted."

'F-Five stars?! No, I can't ask that of him. Especially since he... doesn't have a firm grasp on this.' Yui thought, "The burger place is fine."

He beamed at her, "My plan is already working. Let's go!"

'What a goofball.'

* * *

"And then he held out the Anti Life Equation and said, 'My gift to you'." Izuku explained.

He was curently gushing about his favorite super villain, 'Lex Luthor' talking about his favorite moment of the cartoon villain, "He was an awesome villain. Smart, and has done good for the city of Metropolis so he can rule the world. He's my biggest inspiration for my evil acts. It's a shame he wants to kill Superman."

'That... makes some sort of sense. He wants to take over Yaoyorozu Enterprises and help the people, even if he says it's for villainous intentions... but I gotta ask.' Yui thought, "Why don't you like it when he tries to kill 'Superman'?"

"Because villains who kill people are bad villains. If villains ran around and killed whomever they wanted, then who would they rule over? While Lex's actions towards taking over the world are amazing, him killing Superman isn't one I agree with. He's a good villain but not a perfect villain by wanting to kill Superman. I will be that perfect villain." He explained, "And killing people is wrong, really wrong. I don't need Mom to teach me that."

'So killing is something he deems 'wrong'. And a perfect villain is one who accomplishes their goals without killing.' Yui thought.

"Oh food's here!" Izuku exclaimed as the waitress in old-timey attire placed their food on the table. The diner they were dining in was a 1950's Amercian Style type diner. Odd considering they were in Japan, but that hardly mattered to them, they just loved the burgers they served.

And they were hungry, really really hungry. Eating 4 massive burgers each level hungry. The servers were weirded out, but so long they got a decent tip out of it, then they couldn't care less. After finishing the last burger Izuku sat back onto his chair.

"A meal worthy of a princess and an evil genius mastermind." Izuku said as he rubbed his belly.

Yui nodded, 'Man, All Might offered to train me, and gave me a harder training regimen... and now I'm hungrier than ever.'

"Well, now that we ate a lot, let us go!" Izuku exclaimed... before the waitress brought him the bill, 6,990 yen total.

"Right after I pay for the food."

* * *

After paying for said food they decided to wander around the city for an hour because their tour was scheduled for 2:00, it's currently 12:30. As they were wandering Izuku decided to converse about a specific topic that's been on his mind, "So did Mr. Yagi ask you if he could train you?"

Yui stopped in her tracks, 'D-Does he know about All Might? No... he would have called him 'All Might' instead of Mr. Yagi.' She thought. "H-How did you?"

"He asked for my opinion before making a decision." He said walking backwards to be beside her, "He asked me out of everyone in the area, who he should train. I chose you."

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought you would benefit the most out of it." He said, "With the training from Mr. Yagi, you can bulk up, and fight without your Quirk. So that way, when people try to kidnap you, you can just beat them up. Easy."

'He's still treating me like a princess... but wants me to protect myself.' Yui thought to herself, "Well, thank you."

He gave me a thumbs up, "It cool!"

Yui stiffled a laugh, his mannerisms always make her giggle. "So where are we going?"

"Hmm... I dunno- A music store!" Izuku pointed out.

Yui turned to her left, to see the gigantic music emporium, "That is a music store."

"Let's go!"

* * *

"What's this?" Yui asked holding out the long mishapen tube.

"That's a didgeridoo." Izuku explained, "I don't know how to play it though."

Yui blew into it, and a weird noise came out, "Did I do it right?"

"I... don't know." Izuku answered unsure as well.

She decided to put the instrument back, and continued to look around.

"Ooh, piano." Izuku said as he looked at the grand ebony piano, before taking a seat.

"You play?" Yui asked.

"Yeah." Izuku said as he played a little something to show he's competent in the world of piano playing.

"Did your mother teach you?" Yui asked.

"No. I learned it myself." He said as he began playing a song that he knows off the top of his head. As he was playing and Yui was listening... they didn't notice that they garnered the attention of all of the patrons. Once he finished he recieved applause from the other patrons. "O-Oh... sorry for playing in your store." He apologized to the owner, but he waved Izuku off.

"Ehh, it's fine. That old thing has been sitting there for ages now. Better it be used than a center piece." He said.

'Hmm... 600,000 yen. I should save my allowances.' Izuku thought, before glancing at his phone, 12:45.

'That... was beautiful.' Yui thought.

"Ready to go?" Izuku asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

* * *

"So it's your turn to pick Princess Yui." Izuku said with a smile as Yui looked around.

"Hmm... there's a smoothie place." She said pointing to the 'Smooth Sailing.'

"I like it! Let us partake in the smoothies, onward!" Izuku exclaimed extending his arm forward.

"Onward." She replied with less excitement but extending her arm like he did.

They entered and ordered their smoothies, and after 5 minutes they sat on a table, "These are really good." Izuku commented.

"Yeah they are." Yui said.

"Wanna try it? I got two more straws." Izuku offered. Yui shyly nodded as they swapped cups, Midoriya unwrapped the straw and drank a small sip of the smoothie. "Wow... this is super good." He said as he took out the straw and pushed it back, Yui did the same.

After they finished their smoothies, Izuku pulled out his phone again. 1:00 on the dot. "Where to next?" Izuku muttered to himself. Then he turned to his right, "A park."

Yui turned to where he was facing, "Oh yeah. Want to go?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

They walked around the park, seeing dog owners playing fetch with thier dogs, families enjoying a nice afternoon, and elderly feeding the birds. After their nice walk, they decided to take a seat on an empty park bench. Then Izuku pulled out his backpack, "Can I draw you?"

...

...

"Draw me?" Yui asked.

"Yeah! I drew a propoganda poster for Itsuka. And I wanted to make one for everyone... but I didn't really have a good chance for the others." Izuku muttered.

'So that drawing of Itsuka was his.' Yui thought, "Sure."

"Cool! Just give me a... actually that face works." Izuku said.

'So my normal face?' Yui thought as she stayed as flat faced as possible.

After 5 minutes the face sketch was finished. "Do you have a costume?"

Yui nodded and handed him her phone, with her in her costume. Setsuna decided to have a 1-B costume photo shoot. She sent everyone a copy of the results. Izuku took it and continued drawing. Once he finished he handed the phone back and handed her the sketchpad.

"Wow..." She muttered as she looked at the paper. It was her, in her costume, with a bunch of giant screws and bolts behind her, with the words 'Bow Down' below her in bold letters.

"I couldn't think of a cool phrase for your power, so I went with that." Izuku muttered, before he took the sketchpad back and tore the page off, "You can keep it if you want."

She nodded, and neatly rolled it up. Once she did that, Izuku checked his phone, 1:30.

"So let's go to the museum now. It's 3 miles away so let's go."

...

...

"What?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, we ate a lot, but we wandered for an hour to let the food digest, and now we need to work off the calories." He said as he pulled out his phone, "If we run we might just make it."

"Y-You're insane."

* * *

"Woo!" Izuku exclaimed, "A 3 mile run sure gets the blood pumping, doesn't it Princess Yui?"

"Gaah... haah..." She panted tired after running 3 miles, with light breaks here and there. Izuku handed her a water bottle he brought with him,

"Take controlled sips, don't down the whole bottle." He said.

She nodded and took controlled sips of the precious, precious water, and after trying to regulate her breathing for a few minutes, she was better. After 30 minutes... and applying some deodorant, their tour started.

And.

It.

Was.

'Boring!' Izuku thought, but didn't say it as they walked out of their 2 hour tour about the history of Matryoshka Dolls. Well at least Yui found it enthralling. However, once they exited Izuku walked in front of her.

"What?" She asked as Izuku dug into his pocket.

"I have something you want." He said holding it out in an open palm, "The only thing you want."

Yui gasped, it was a giant Matryoshka Doll that looked like her, from her hair, eyes, down to her red and white costume. "W-Where did you?"

"I made it for you." He said as he handed it to her, "My gift to you."

She took the doll and opened it... inside was a slightly smaller doll that resembled Itsuka's costume. She opened that... to see nothing else.

"I don't know the other's costumes. So I couldn't make one of them." He explained, "But once I do I will make them."

'He probably knows how to make them and made them over night.' She thought before smiling, "Thank you Izuku."

"Of course, you're the princess!" He said with a thumbs up, "Now let's go home. It's late... and I'm tired."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, Mr. Very Bad."

* * *

"Now approaching Yamanashi Prefecture." The automated voice said.

"This is my stop." Yui said as the train slowed down to a stop. She got up from their shared seat... before hugging Izuku, "Thank you for taking me. I had fun."

"You did?! Awesome!" Izuku exclaimed, "Time for step 4!"

...

...

"What's step 4?" Yui asked.

"I... don't remember." Izuku said as he pulled out his handbook, "Step 4... ah, here it is. Peace offeri- Oh I already did that, I'm on a roll! Step 5... I don't have a step 5. Oh, that means I did it! Now you won't leave us for a guy in a green tunic!"

'He's such a goofball.' Yui thought, "No, I won't."

"But he would still come for you anyway... and the final boss battle will happen." He said, "So... I'll just have to fight for you. So you will stay!"

She couldn't help but smile again, "I know you will." She said before walking off the train. Leaving Izuku to celebrate.

"Yes! I did it! Everyone will be so proud of my work!" He exclaimed, "Oh wait, Itsuka would wanna hear about this."

He swiftly pulled out his phone and went to the aptly named 1-B and Momo Group Chat of Evilness

IM: Minions! I have done it! Princess Yui isn't going to leave with some kid in a green tunic.

IK: Congratulations Your badness.

IS: Are we still doing the flower planting of villany?

IM: Yes! We must assert ourselves as benevolent rulers. So we must make our land beautiful.

MY: I have purchased the flowers and sapplings.

IM: Excellent, we're doing this tomorrow! And then... I don't know.

IM: I'll figure that out!

IK: You do that. I'm going to enjoy my day off.

IM: You all do that! Rest for a day of hard work for the cause.

Izuku signed off and waited for the train to reach his stop. He has a long day of planting flowers and trees in the name of evilness tomorrow.

*End of Chapter*


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright! Operation: Flower Power is a go!" Izuku exclaimed as everyone got to work on their 'Villainous Scheme' of the week. As they were so evily planting flowers and sapplings, they decided to spark some small talk.

"So Izuku?" Momo asked.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"What's your Quirk?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing special, just this." Izuku said as he pulled an acorn towards him, "It's the same Quirk as my Mom's"

'Oh, so when he said he didn't have a flashy power, he didn't mean he was Quirkless, he just didn't have a power like that.

"Oh, well that's cool." Momo said with slight disappointment.

Izuku just smiled to himself and continued digging, 'Just like Mom taught me.' He thought.

After that interaction everyone went back to small talk and planting flowers and sapplings. "Hmm... red would look good with purple." Izuku muttered to himself as he planted the red cosmos with the purple ones. "And the white carnations should go with the re-"

*Whrm*

'What was that?' Izuku thought as he looked down to his side, "A bunny?" He asked as he picked them up, while they were wiggling their tiny nose, "Hello, I am the future ruler of this world. Why are you here?"

A small unidentifiable sound was heard from the bunny, 'I should have learned how to speak rabbit.' He thought as he looked up to see-

"Koda?" Momo asked as the bunny hopped out of Izuku's hand and hopped over to Koda. He nodded and moved his hands around. Sign Language.

"_Sorry about him. He is rather energetic today._" Koda said.

"Does anyone know what he's saying?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"_It's okay, he didn't eat any of the tulips._" Izuku said in sign language. Koda's face lit up as he began signing to Izuku.

"_You sign?_" He asked.

"_Yes, Mom made sure I learned useful languages like sign, morse, and braile. I also know English, Spanish, and German, working on other languages. You never know when you need them._" He replied.

"_Wow... why so much?_" He asked.

"_Because I plan on taking over the entire world._"

"W-What?" He asked with his voice and not his hands.

"Y-You can talk?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, I plan on taking over the world. In the name of Very Bad!" Izuku exclaimed.

Koda looked at Momo who sighed with a smile, "That's how he is, he doesn't mean any harm."

He nodded nervously, "_So why are you planting flowers?_" He asked, back to sign language.

"_Because if we do, we'll show that we are benevolent rulers. We show the public that we care for our world. That... and flowers are pretty._" He said, "_Wanna help?_"

'Wait... Very Bad! He's the one that everyone talks about.' Koda thought, before nodding.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed as he brought Koda to their group, "Minion number 21."

"But there are 22... Oh! I see, the Princess doesn't count." Awase said.

"_Princess?_" Koda asked.

"Princess Yui. From the Kingdom Sizeium." Izuku said out loud.

'I'm surprised he still think that's a real kingdom.' Itsuka thought with a smile.

"_Never heard of... that kingdom_." He signed.

"It's a new uprising kingdom." Izuku explained with a nod.

Koda was about to question that, but Momo shook her head behind Izuku and mouthed, 'Roll with it please.'

He nodded, '_... Oh, now that I think about it. I do know that kingdom._" He signed.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed, "Anyway, come help us. We need more hands."

Koda nodded and helped them plant.

...

"Okay... I think this is perfect." Izuku said as he admired their handy work.

"I must agree." Ibara replied.

"Hmm... but this task was finished rather fast. What other evil deed should we do?" Izuku muttered.

"How about we stave off the evil deeds for now." Momo said.

"Aww! Why?!" Izuku whinned.

"Because we have hero internships this week." She said, "We can't have all of these... evil acts destory our cover."

'He won't believe that.' Koda thought.

"Hmm... brilliant! After all, your public image is important." Izuku said as he sat down on the grass, "So what now?"

"I have an idea." Setsuna said with a smirk as she leaned in to whisper into the other girl's ears. Most of them nod with smiles, and one... being Ibara looks nervous. Before looking at Izuku.

...

...

"W-What are you planning?"

...

"Why am I doing this again?" Izuku asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Setsuna asked, "You need to disguise your villain persona. As such... you need to build up a persona that isn't evil."

"But how will manicures, pedicures, and hair stylings help?" Izuku asked while braiding Setsuna's hair.

Yes... she was using their esteemed villainous leader to give them a makeover. Yes... he does know how to give girls makeovers because his mother taught him that villains treat their minions with respect and care and totally not because she wanted him to get a girlfriend. And yes... he did buy Setsuna's up front explanation of the disguise persona. And yes, he was none the wiser that this was all a lie for a free makeover.

"Because, your persona will be a cute hairstylist." She said as his arms paused instantly.

"C-Cute?!" He exclaimed, "But... I'm not cute! I'm evil!"

"No, you're cute." Setsuna reiterated.

"Completely adorable." Kinoko added.

"Cuter than a litter of kittens." Reiko stated.

'I'm staying out of this one.' Itsuka thought but agrees with them 1,000,000,000% of the way.

Momo stayed silent, and Ibara wasn't really listening. His only hope... was Princess Yui.

"P-Princess?" He asked.

"Super cute." She said simply.

He gripped his chest and collapsed onto the ground, "I'M A FAILURE!" He exclaimed before curling up into a moping little ball, "Villains aren't cute..."

"You caused this Setsuna... you fix it." Itsuka muttered as Setsuna walked over to him.

"B-Being cute isn't a bad trait for villains!" She exclaimed, "If you're cute, the heroes will underestimate you... and as such, you can beat them instantly."

...

...

He uncurled, "Y-You mean it?" He asked unsure about her statement.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, 'Please work...'

He sat up... then started pondering, "Hmm... that would work! Perfect!"

'Thank the Lord for blessing us with his innocence, amen.' She thought as he stood back up.

"So let's finish, onward!"

...

It took 2 more hours.

"And... done." Izuku said.

But it was finished. 5 painstaking hours for all of the males, excluding Izuku... was over. He walked over and held out a mirror for them to see themselves.

Their reactions were the same.

"Wow..."

They were impressed.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Setsuna teased in a joking manner, but Izuku... being Izuku, took the question seriously.

"Hmm... I can't juggle, it's hard." He commented.

"You know what same, it's hard to move the balls and toss them in the air too." Kinoko responded.

"But then again, making card houses are a pain in the neck, and it makes your hands super shaky." Pony voiced.

"They're not that difficult." Reiko commented.

"That's because your Quirk makes it easy." Itsuka responded.

"Exactly."

...

"It's a shame you all are going to your internships..." Izuku muttered, "But have fun!" He waved before heading home.

'Now what evil deed do I do in their stead?'

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: Just a small filler chapter, because next chapter is one I'm excited for.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, I have comprised of a list of evil deeds to sustain myself for the week my minions... and Princess Yui are gone. *Sniff* I miss them already." I muttered before shaking my head, "No time for tears! We need progress! Now... my goal is to spread my influence throughout Japan. We did a number on Mustufau, but we need to branch out to other locals. Now... my first order of business, clean up this park. The city's children will speak highly of me to their parents! A truly evil ta-"

"Very Bad! Hey!"

'That voice...'

"Minion Tetsutetsu!" Izuku yelled out as his Minion ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question-"

"What are you doing goofing off?!"

"S-Sorry Mr. Fourth Kind, sir!" Tetsutetsu yelled before bowing. Izuku looked at the bags the man was carrying.

"So you're cleaning this park too?" Izuku asked.

"Yup! It's a part of our internship!" Tetsutetsu answered.

"Hmm... excellent, you're spreading my evil influence all throughout Japan. Excellent work minion." Izuku said before packing up his stuff, "Well it seems you have this area covered, I shall go else where! Away!" Izuku exclaimed before running away.

...

...

"Did he say... 'Evil Influence'?" Fourth Kind asked.

"... Don't say or do anything."

...

"Now that my minion Tetsutetsu has that corner of Japan covered I shall move elsewhe- Wait... there's a large crowd! Perfect a chance to voice my evil propoganda to the masses!" Izuku yelled as he made his way into the crowd and towards the center. "Hold on a minute!"

"Woah! Very Ba- I mean, Izuku?!"

"Minion Itsuka! And Minion Momo!" Izuku yelled as he tried to get closer... only to get elbowed in the face.

"Hey! Get in li-"

"I'm. Talking. To. My. Minions." Izuku growled as he lifted the girl up into the air, moved her back a few feet, before setting her down gently. "There... anyway. Minions!"

"What are you doing here your badness?" Itsuka asked before they started kneeling.

"Umm... what are you two doing?"

"It's Medusa!"

...

...

"Snrk! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"M-MEDUSA?!"

"Quick! Cover your eyes minions!" Izuku yelled.

"Calm yourself Mr. Very Bad. For you see Medusa isn't going to hurt you nor us. Our evil powers prevent us from turning to stone." Momo explained.

...

...

"You're right! Nevermind." Izuku said, "But why are you working with a creature from the Underworld?"

'And when I thought he couldn't get any better he's roasing Uwabami.' Itsuka thought, "You see your badness, we are learning the ways of the dark arts from a creature from the Underworld. So we may protect you when we rush into battle."

"Hmm... excellent! Way to think ahead my loyal minions!" Izuku said with a thumbs up. "Well I see you have this propaganda meeting under control. So I shall go elsewhere! So I shall bid you farewell!" Izuku yelled before running through the crowd.

"Have a safe trip Very Bad!" Itsuka and Momo yelled as he left... and feeling a terrifying presence behind them.

"... Creature of the Underworld huh?"

...

...

"We're so dead." Itsuka told Momo.

"I acknowleded that."

...

"Hmm... where to now-"

*FWOOSH* *FWOOSH* *SLAM*

"W-What's this?!" Izuku yelled as he turned to see a run down old building, "This must be an underground fighting arena. Hmm... I should destory it, so I can take over the criminal underground! Excellent! Time to work!"

*SLAM*

...

...

"W-Who the hell are you youngster?!"

"Princess Yui!" Izuku exclaimed running past the short old man.

"H-Hey! I was talking to you-"

"Are you okay? And are you winning in the underground fighting arena?"

...

...

"Underground fighting arena?" Princess Yui asked.

"Yeah! This building is rundown and looks abandoned, and there was a lot of fwooshes and slams, so therefore a fighting arena!"

*WHAM*

"OW!"

"That's for calling my building rundown and abandoned!" The old man yelled sounding more and more angry by the second, "You know this bozo kid?"

"Yes... he's my best friend and guardian. Mr. Very Bad." Princess Yui explained.

'Wait... he's the guy she was talking about?' The man thought.

"Izuku, this is Gran Torino, a retired hero." She explained.

"... Then why don't you rebuild your building with all your money?"

"That's it! Let me at 'em!" Gran Torino yelled but Princess Yui gripped his cape.

"You should go... he's not nice when he's mad." Yui warned.

"Hmm... okay! Good luck winning in the fighting arena princess!"

"STOP CALLING MY HOME A FIGHTING ARENA!"

...

"Well so far I have accomplished absolutely NOTHING!" Izuku yelled... garnering weird looks from everyone within a 10 feet radius, "Well I can't say that, I'm not accomplishing anything, but my Minions are. Good, but I'm the leader... meaning I should be doing work too! Well... at least Mom said I could be out longer if I call her every hour, so maybe I can find something no-"

*BOOOOM*

"W-What?!" Izuku yelled, turning to see smoke and fire a ways away, "Bad villains are attacking the city! I have to hel-"

"May your death bring on a stronger society."

'Wait... a voice. I may be too far away to help with the battle, but I can help here!' Izuku thought has he rushed into the alleyway and used his power to pull the sword away from the man. "Stop right there."

"... Who the heck are you kid?" That man asked.

"I am Very Bad, a villain bent on taking over the world." Izuku said as he threw the sword behind him, "Now let the boy go."

...

...

"You're a villain. Shouldn't you not care if I kill a boy-"

"Killing people is wrong!" Izuku yelled, "Because if a villain runs up and kills whomever they felt like... then who would they rule when they take over? My mother taught me that villains are to be respected and by the community to avoid being over thrown. So I'll ask you again, let the boy go."

"Then why don't you make me let him go!" The man yelled as he threw a knife at Izuku... only for it to stop in mid air.

"Oh I plan to."

...

***Kendou's P.O.V***

*Bzz Bzz*

Someone's calling me... but comfort is taking over.

*Bzz Bzz*

"Fine." I said to the phone as I picked it up, "Hello?"

"The Hero Killer was taken down!" That loud voice.

"Tetsutetsu?"

"Hell yeah! But that's not why I called you. Izuku took him down!"

"HE WHAT?!"

"Yeah! The Hero Killer stood no chance, and he saved Iida, your Class Rep friend."

...

...

"How did you know about this?" I asked.

"Izuku told me. He said he didn't want the heroes to come after him, so he tied him up and left. The press even found a note that said, 'I shall reform the world' and it was signed by Very Bad! That man is a legend!"

"... Did he say how he did it though?" Hard to believe he beat him with just telekinetic powers.

"Oh he said he grabbed his knives with his power before slamming him into a wall. Such a badass!" Nevermind he did.

"But that doesn't mean what he did wasn't dangerous, what if he had gotten hurt or killed?" I asked.

"Oh you gotta give him more credit." Tetsutetsu said, "Even with his childlike antics, he's clearly serious about him taking over the world. You think that goal is all talk?"

...

...

"You really think he's going to take over the world?"

"I think he will. At least he's serious about that goal. We should count ourselves lucky he doesn't believe in ruling with an iron fist. He wants the people to love him when he takes over, and doesn't like killing people. And out of every possible villain out there who aspires to take over our world... wouldn't you rather have him actually do it than say... the League of Villains?"

"... Fair." I said, "And where is this big vocabulary coming from?"

"S-Shut up I can be smart when I want to!" I laughed.

"Whatever you say Iron Man." I said before glancing at the time. "Anyway go to sleep, you have yoru internship still."

"Right, night!" Tetsutetsu said before hanging up.

...

...

That moron.

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"What you did was stupid and reckless!" Mom yelled as she pressed a cotton ball coated with rubbing alcohol onto my numerous cuts.

"Ghh!"

"That's what you get for rushing face first into a battle with a powerful fake villain." She said as she threw the ball away, "Your wounds are clean."

"Thanks Mom." I said as I laid in my bed to rest my tired body and mind.

"... Did you use your power like I taught you?"

"Yes."

...

...

"Good boy."

*End of Chapter*


	8. Chapter 8

"Man... Final exams were killer!" Tetsutetsu yelled as the battered and bruised 1-B... with Momo and Koji, laid on some grass to relax their tired bodies.

"Mine were fine." Izuku said with a smile.

"Well yeah you don't have to fight in your finals." Itsuka replied.

"I think All Might kicked my bones in..." Neito muttered as he reminisced his fight against the #1 Hero with Togaru. Poor soul.

"But you saved my ass, even at the cost of your failure. Thanks man." Togaru said.

"Don't mention it... really." Neito muttered.

...

...

"Hey look! That cloud looks like Gang Orca!" Izuku yelled pointing to the sky. A circular cloud with little strands of it going down... resembling teeth.

"Oh yeah I see that!" Setsuna exclaimed, "And that one looks like Kamui Woods!"

"Ooh! And that one looks like All Might!" Itsuka yelled, smirking as she saw Neito shiver.

"Ghh..."

...

"And that was looks like-"

*Slap*

"Ow... what was that for-" Tetsutetsu yelled before being shushed by Setsuna.

"Shh!" Setsuna yelled before pointing next to her.

"Oh... my God..." Tetsutetsu muttered.

"That's adorable!" Kinoko whisper yelled as she pulled out her phone to take pictures of the scene.

What they were witnessing was Izuku and Yui napping next to each other, Yui's head is resting against his shoulder while Izuku rested his head against hers, and their hands were touching.

"... So this is what diabetes feels like." Itsuka said, snapping a photo of her close friend for... memories. Yeah, memories and definitely not blackmail later.

"Oh my god they're holding hands, and Yui's smiling look!" Kinoko squealed as Yui moved her hand to grab Izuku's hand subconsciously, a smile growing on her face.

"It makes sense, they were spending much more time together than they do with us as of late." Jurota explained.

"Aww a budding romance between princess and supreme leader." Setsuna stated with a smirk, "But we shouldn't wake them... I'm not that cold hearted. Hey Momo, can you make a blanket?" Setsuna asked.

Momo pulled up her shirt to create a small thin blanket for the pair. Once Setsuna covered them with it, she proceeded to get up.

"Well it's getting pretty late. This place is pretty secluded but one of us should stay just in case." Setsuna said.

...

...

"I volunteer, I live pretty close to here anyway." Itsuka said.

"Then may the force be with you."

...

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

...

...

Hmm? What happened? Where did this blanket come from? And what's touching my hand?

I took off the blanket to s- S-P-P-Princess Yui's hand?!

"Hmm...?" Oh she's waking up, what do I do? What CAN I DO?! She's going to get mad and leave with a boy in a green tunic for real! "... Very Bad? What happened?" She asked as she looked at her hand holding mine, "... That's weird."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?!"

"I remember sleeping beside you. I must have grabbed your hand subconsciously. Weird." She said before stretching, "So where is everyone?"

Oh right! My minions! It looks to be around dusk, meaning they must have left a few ways ago.

"They left 2 hours ago." A voice!

"I-Itsuka!"

"About time you two woke up." Itsuka said as she walked over, "You're both lucky I live near here."

"So you were watching us sleep?" Princess Yui asked.

"Not really, I just sat here in case someone came to kidnap both of you so I can kick their asses." Itsuka said before standing up, "But since you two are awake, I'm going to go home. It's late, so you two should go too."

Princess Yui picked up her phone and glanced at the time, "... Can I sleepover? It's 10:30."

"10:30?!"

"Yes... go home." Princess Yui ordered.

"Y-Yes Princess!"

Mom is going to kill me... repeatedly.

...

Ow... my b-

*Bzz Bzz*

And now someone's texting me.

Princess Yui: Izuku, you up?

Very Bad: I got punished royally but yes I'm up.

Princess Yui: Was that a pun?

...

...

Very Bad: Yes.

Princess Yui: You and Kinoko would make fast friends.

Very Bad: But we're already friends.

Princess Yui: I was going to say something but I have to ask... what did you Mom do?

Very Bad: It's... embarrassing.

Princess Yui: It can't be that bad.

...

...

Very Bad: She... went old fashioned on me. That's all I will say.

Princess Yui: So she spanked you?

Very Bad: ...

...

...

Why isn't she responding?!

Princess Yui: That's it? That's how my parents handled things.

Princess Yui: This is Itsuka, same here.

Very Bad: But she's malicious!

Princess Yui: Well she's your mother. Of course she's ruthless.

Princess Yui: Anyway now that my curiosity has been cured I want to know if you want to go with the beach with me.

Very Bad: Oh right! We cleaned that beach but never got to enjoy it! Excellent idea Princess!

Princess Yui: I'll meet you there at 11:00.

Very Bad: Okay!

Princess Yui asked me to escort her to the beach!

I need something presentable yet comfortable to wear!

...

***Kodai's P.O.V***

"PRINCESS YUI!" There he is. "Hi."

"Hi." I said as I saw what he was wearing. A pair of swim trunks and a t shirt that says 'T Shirt of Evilness'. That's so... him.

"Now... let us proceed with the escort!" Of course he would view this as an 'Escort', but that's how he is. Best not rush this.

"Yes, let us proceed." I said as I followed him to an untaken spot of the beach. There is a few families here, we're lucky that Dagobah isn't a big town, but this beach is beautiful. I'm so glad we cleaned it.

"And here we are!" Izuku said as he laid out a blanket. Weird I didn't see him hold a blanket... or maybe I didn't see it. Well regardless, better than sitting on the hot sand. "So what do you want Princess?" He asked as he pulled out... okay I didn't see him with that I'm sure of it! "Want a popsicle?"

...

...

Need... refreshment.

...

"Almost... got it." I said as I created a small sand castle, "What do you think Izuku-"

"Ta-da!" H-How?

"How did you do that?!" I asked as he created a life size sand sculpture of me.

"My Princess only deserves the best!" He yelled with a salute. This massive dork. "So I created this effigy of you in your beauty."

"O-Oh..." I replied.

H-He think's I'm beautiful...

...

"Come swim princess!" Izuku called out as he was a ways into the water.

... Why not? I left our beach site and ran to the water.

...

...

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well..." He said before leaning in, "I wanna show you something, follow me." He said as he began swimming towards deep water. Confused and slightly nervous I followed him. Luckily I'm a good swimmer.

...

...

"Where are we going?" I asked as he wrapped around the side of the mountain that boardered the left side of the beach.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"W-What?"

"Do you trust me?"

... I do trust him.

"Y-Yes." I said as he took my hand.

"Follow me, and don't let go."

...

"GAAAH!" I sucked in as much air as I could, "T-That was too long!"

"But look where we are." He said as he pointed towards the cave.

"Wha-" T-The walls are coated with crystals. Crystals that light up. It looks like something from a fairy tale. A-And we're standing in one. "H-How did you find this place?"

"I was swimming... but then I found a tunnel... so I swim through it and found this cave." He explained, "I wanted to show you first. What did you think?"

...

...

"It's beautiful." I muttered.

"Yeah it is." He said with a soft smile.

"But you know what else is beautiful?" I asked as he looked at me confused.

"The... moon?" He asked.

It's now or never...

"No silly." I said... as I lightly kissed him on the lips. "You."

...

...

...

...

"Izuku?"

...

...

"Hello?" I asked as I waved a hand over his face. Nothing.

...

...

D-Did I break him?

...

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Itsuka laughed as I told her everything that happened, "Y-You made him black out because you kissed him suddenly, and after 30 minutes of figuring out how to snap him out of it, you kissed him again. And while it worked he just curled up into an embarrassed ball?!"

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh- Oh man that's priceless!" She exclaimed, "Haah... but I'm glad you became Very Bad's Princess, and soon to be Queen of the World."

...

...

Queen of the World does sound awesome.

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: Next chapter's gonna be a big one boys and girls and everyone in between. The next one is going to be a fun one.)


	9. Chapter 9

*SLAM*

"Where are they?! Where are my minions? Where is my Princess Yui?" Izuku asked as he threw open the hospital door... to see an unconscious Yui laying on the bed... her arms in casts. "W-What happened? Who did this?"

...

...

"Villains, Izuku." Itsuka said as she sat next to her, "The League of Villains did this."

...

...

"Do you know where they are?" Izuku asked, his eyes blank and emotionless.

'I-I've never seen him like this.' Itsuka thought, before swallowing her fear, "I don't know. But Momo said she placed a tracker on one of the villains."

"Then I will see her now."

...

"Thank you Young Yaoyorozu, your quick thinking has helped many people."

'That's All Might's voice.' Izuku thought as he waited for them to leave before walking inside to see Momo with a bandage over her head. "Minion Momo."

...

...

"You're planning to go after them, aren't you?" She asked.

"They hurt you all." Izuku said, "I can't let them get away with it, or else they'll come back and do it again. I have to defeat them."

"But how?" Momo asked.

...

...

"There's more to me than I let on." Izuku admitted, "You'll have to trust me Momo."

She paused... before making him a remote, "Here, this is where they are."

Izuku took the remote before nodding.

"I will win." He said before turning towards the door, "And no matter what happens. Make sure no one tries to go after the villains. I'm sure your classmates will want to fight them as well." Izuku said as Momo nodded.

"I'll make sure they don't."

...

"Izuku..."

"I have to go."

"Izuku."

"Bad villains hurt my minions, that's an act of war Mom. I have to beat them before it gets out of contro-"

"You can't beat them." She said, "Not before you know what you're dealing with."

"Which is...?"

"A man." She started, "A man who can steal Quirks."

"... Such a power exists?"

"Our power has that application, but I haven't taught you that yet." She explained, "So if you want to fight them... I'll come with you."

...

...

"Thank you Mom."

"Of course... I still have to meet your Princess."

...

"There he is." Inko said pointing at the man with a mask, "Don't underestimate him, he's powerful, and has numerous Quirks inside him."

"Right." Izuku said as he moved around the rubble silently, while Inko stationed himself behind him. 'On her signal.' He thought.

*Splash*

"D-Damn it..." Another voice. Izuku looked at Inko, she held out a finger. '1... 1 minute.'

"Start over as many times as you like... all of this... is for you."

*Fwoosh* *Fwip*

'NOW!' Izuku reached out and pulled the boy back. "Leave." Izuku said.

"H-Huh? How did you-"

"Leave! You'll just get in the way!" Izuku yelled as he jumped into the battle field. Right as Inko was flung off of All for One's back. "Mom!"

"I got it! I erased his ability to take and give Quirks!" Inko yelled.

"I-Impossible!" He yelled as he floated into the air.

"I couldn't erase the other Quirks he has... but he won't steal our Quirks."

"That's all that worried me." Izuku said as he stood back to back with Inko. He was facing the remaining villains, Inko stood facing All for One.

"Think you can handle them?" Inko asked.

"Of course." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"They hurt my minions."

...

"Nggh... Who are you? What did you do to Sensei?!" The hand villain asked.

"Nothing he didn't deserve-"

*Fwoosh*

"Shut up and die-"

*Flap* *Flap* *Flap*

"B-Birds?! I launched fire at you!" The villain with patchwork scars on his body said.

"That's because I changed it from fire... to birds." Izuku explained, "My Quirk is called... Matter Manipulation." He said as he slammed his hand on the floor, causing it to erupt into spikes. "It allows me to manipulate anything that has matter."

"Impossible! Such a Quirk shouldn't exist!" The magician villain yelled.

"It does... and I have it." Izuku said, "But people who can turn things into other things are valuable in this world. I can turn wood into gold. Tap water into oil. Air to electricity. As such... Mom and I had to go into hiding. But this is personal." I said before pointing at them, "You made a mistake attacking U.A's Summer Camp, and now you will pay for it dearly."

*Fwoosh*

"You talk to much cutie! I wanna see you bleed!" A girl yelled as she drove a knife towards his back... only for spikes to shoot out. "W-What?!" She yelled before pulling back right on time.

"Like I said... ANYTHING with matter can be altered by me... even my own body!" He yelled as he stuck out his tongue, transforming it into a viper that nearly bit the villain that resembled a gecko. "You're outmatched, give up."

"Like hell we will!" A muscular villain yelled as he rushed at him. "NOW DIE!"

"Iron body."

*Flink* *WHAM*

"GAAAH!"

"And now-"

*FWOOSH*

"I see you all are working together." Izuku said before moving the blue flames and transforming it into a snow cone.

*Crunch*

"Gaah! Ptew! This tastes horrible." Izuku muttered before throwing it onto the muscular villain.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled.

...

...

"This boss is cheating. He's using cheat codes!" The hand villain yelled.

"It's fun being the 2nd strongest being in the universe."

"Second strongest?" The mist villain asked.

"Of course, the strongest is my Mom." Izuku said as All for One was sent flying through numerous buildings.

"Izuku! Enough toying with them, just beat them!" Mom yelled.

"No... they hurt my minions. Suffering is their punishment." I said before gripping the hand villain's neck, "You made a mistake hurting my minions."

*Fwip*

"And you made a mistake too." The hand villains said... before Izuku's arm crumbled into dust, causing the hand villain to fall onto the floor laughing.

...

...

"Well that's an inconvenience."

"A-An inconvenience?! Your arm is gone!"

"Yeah... well I can just make another." Izuku said as he knealt down to the dust that was once his arm and stuck his shoulder on it... in a bright flash of light, his arm was back to normal, "Ow... never got used to that."

...

...

"Nope, fuck this. This isn't worth anything." The patchwork villain said before walking towards Izuku, "Can I join your side?"

"Traitor!" The hand villain yelled.

"Really?!" Izuku asked with excitement... before his face fell, "Did you hurt my minions?"

"Depends, is one of your minions an angry blonde person?"

...

...

"Can he copy things?"

"No, the blonde I'm talking about creates explosions."

"Hmm... no, none of my minions can make explosion."

"Then no I haven't."

"Then welcome aboard!" Izuku yelled before looking at the others, "Did they hurt my minions too?"

...

...

"I don't think so." He said, "The lizard, the one with the magnet stick, and the one whose a magician, didn't hurt any of the kids, though the lizard and the one with the magnet hurt heroes. The chick with the knives hurt a girl whose a frog, and one with rosy cheeks. All we did was create a diversion to kidnap the angry blonde." He explained, "Those who did were captured or crippled beyong repair."

'Okay none of them hurt my minions... this is awkward.' Izuku thought.

"The hand guy was the one who hired us to do this. And the muscle guy hurt a girl with black hair."

...

...

"Can I beat up the hand guy and the muscle guy?" Izuku asked.

"Sure why not? I don't work for them anymore." He said.

"... Excellent."

...

*SLAM*

"I AM HER-"

"You create blue fire?!"

'Y-Young Midoriya?'

"Yeah."

'T-The villains? And Young Midoriya is just... talking to them?'

"That's soo coool!" Izuku exclaimed with excitement, "But did it hurt your skin?"

...

...

"I was pushed during training when I was younger. This damage is irreversable." He said, "But then again you can reform your whole arm from a pile of dust, so the impossible is now possible in my eyes."

"So do you want-"

"Nah, I'm good." He said, "I'd rather... be Dabi."

"Okay!" Izuku stated, before looking at me, "Oh All Might."

"... Did I miss something?" He asked.

"I have more minions." Izuku said, pointing to 6 members of the villains who attacked the camp. Himiko Toga, Twice, Mr. Compress, Dabi, Spinner, and Magne. "Turns out they hated the hand villain, so they left him. So I beat him and the muscle villain who hurt my Princess Yui." He explained before pointing to the unconscious villains. "Mom also beat that masked villain... what was his name? All for One! That's the one."

'H-How powerful is Young Midoriya and his mother?' All Might thought to himself. "W-Well you have done well Young Midoriya."

...

...

"How do you know my name."

'S-Shit!'

"My influence must be reaching the far reaches of Japan! Excellent!"

'Phew..'

"W-Well, I need to take the villains away Young Midoriya." All Might said.

"But what about them?" Izuku asked... before Dabi stood up.

"So long I'm not in a cell with Shigaraki, Muscular, or All for One, I'm good." Dabi said.

"W-Well-"

"ALL MIGHT!"

'T-That voice!'

"DIE!"

*Fwip*

"W-What?!"

"My turn..." Izuku said as he kicked All for One in the stomach, knocking him into the air.

"Damn you Izuku Midoriya!" All for One yelled as he rushed back to him, "I won't die! MY DREAMS WILL NEVER DIE!" He yelled as fire surrounded Izuku's fist as he jumped high into the air to intercept All for One, "I will never die! NEVER!"

"FALCON PUNCH!" Izuku yelled as he collided his punch with All for One's, creating a massive shock wave from the impact... but the force was too much for All for One.

"Ghh! GAAH!"

*SLAM* *FWOOSH*

The moment All for One slammed back into the Earth, a small tornado of debris and shattered buildings filled the air... before it subsided a few seconds later, revealing an unconscious All for One on the ground.

"So, what's going to happen to them All Might?"

"Y-You're just going to gloss over that?!" Dabi asked, pointing to All for One's unconscious body.

"... I punched him."

'**This kid...**' Dabi and All Might thought at the same time.

'He's so hot...' Toga thought.

'I don't want to make him mad...' Magne thought.

'He's so strong.' '**Whadda weakling!**' Twice praised... and insulted.

'What a magnificent performance!' Mr. Compress praised in his head.

'Wait wasn't he the one who defeated Stain?' Spinner asked himself.

"They killed numerous people Izuku." Inko said, "I thought people who killed were bad villains?"

...

...

"Hmm... you're right." Izuku said in thought, "Well I'll just have to teach them how to be good villains!"

"Good villains?" All Might asked.

"Yeah! Mom taught me if I want to take over the world, the people need to love you, or else you'll get over thrown." Izuku said.

"But why do you wish to take over the world Young Midoriya?"

"I have a lot of reasons." Izuku said, "I always thought villains were cool, thought a lot of the villains are fine with and enjoy killing people, so none of them are 'Good' villains. So I want to be a Good Villain. And the reason why I want to take over the world is... well we've stagnated as a planet." He stated, "Ever since Quirks came around our development as a country has slowed to a crawl, even with these powers that should make development of the human race... easier! Not to mention the fact that the governments of Earth are polluting the planet and obliterating it's natural resources, not to mention sinking billions into this planetary civil war. Even with people who can speed up the growth process, the rate we go through resources is faster than people with Quirks that can make them. As such I shall take over the world and... well help us!"

...

...

"Those are big goals..." Spinner muttered.

"Does this mean I can be queen?" Toga asked.

"But I already have a princess." Izuku replied.

"Darn..." Toga muttered with disappointment.

"But you can be... my secretary!"

...

...

"Do I get a cute outfit."

"The cutest one!"

"Then I'm in!"

'*Sigh* You signed up for this Dabi... and it's better than rotting in jail.' Dabi thought.

"Well, so long you keep a watchful eye on them Young Midoriya." All Might muttered.

"Aye eye!" Izuku said with a salute.

'This... might work actually.'

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: As much as I would have liked for this to have a lot of action. I feel like this was the most Izuku thing to do in this universe. Only beat the crap out of those who actually hurt his minions. Because out of everyone who was there and not in jail, Muscular was the only one who hurt his minions... and Shigaraki spearheaded this attack. Not to mention I feel that Dabi would be smart enough to avoid a confrontation with the second strongest person in the universe, with the first being the second's mother and right next to him. So he figured the best way to go about this is to join Izuku. But Izuku manages to drag... everyone else to his party. Also before you question why Kurogiri wasn't involved at all in this chapter... he's unconscious. Kinda hard to speak when you're unconscious. So yeah I kinda wanted the rest of the vanguard to join Izuku, just because I could, and we kinda didn't get too much info about Magne... spoiler alert. So I wanted to make up my own back story about her... while including the little tidbits we do know about her.

Anyway, now that the League of Villains is officially out of the way... time for fun times! Until... the next big bad guy comes in.)


	10. AN

So... hey. It's me. You're probably wondering where the hell I've been with this story. Weeeelll... if you haven't noticed. I've lost the spark with this story.

And before you ask. No, I don't dislike this story. If anything, this is my favorite Izuku that I've made, and the concept was one of my best ideas. But after re-reading it I felt that I've executed it... well I can't say poorly because all of you love it for some reason. But I can make it infinity times better... so that's what I'm going to do.

I will be re-writing this story. It's getting the Servant treatment, and before you freak out, it won't take as long to come out as my Servant remake. Call it the 1-B girl bias I'm well known for.

Sorry it took me this long to come to this decision, but hopefully I can write a version of this story that will make up for it.


End file.
